If A Love Is True
by LoloTheLuney
Summary: When old enemies rise from beyond the grave, and new foes appear in darkness deep, will one be saved or die in blackness? ((Warning: much Yaoi, Violence, Cussing, Bondage, Rape, Lemons, possible Angst?))((Lolo does not own any of the characters in this series ((Yu Yu Hakusho)) or any of the series from which he fins the yummy boys))


_**chapter**_** 1**

"Hiei..." Kurama moaned softly through the tightly bound cotton gag, "Hiei help!"

A hand would slowly slip down Kuramas back, resting lightly upon the small of his back, though it would slowly move downwards to begin to rub and squeeze Kuramas ass.

"Hiei!" Kurama whimpered softly, struggling against the thick coarse rope that bound his hands together.

Then, he would feel the hand slowly slip back up his back to his long, flowing, silky dark red locks of hair that fell down in tresses along his back. Another hand circled around his waist and slowly slipped in his pants, down along and into his boxers to play with Kuramas manhood.

"Shhhhhhh..." a soft, yet coarse, voice whispered softly into Kuramas ear "You'll be all right." the hand gently squeezed and caressed Kuramas slowly moistening cock "I **assure** you that you will **love** what I do to you."

"No! Hiei help!" Kurama would begin to kick and struggle, trying desperately to get free, but it was no use, he just simply couldn't break the ropes that held him at least a half an inch off the ground "Please...don't."

"Shhhhh..." the voice whispered softly again "Shhhhhhh..."

Slowly, the hand that was down Kuramas pants, slipped back up, the slender fingers playing along the waistline to reach around and begin to undo the buttons and zipper of Kuramas pants.

"Please...don't." Kurama pleaded through the tightly bound cotton gag, "**Please!**"

"Shhhhhhhhhh..."

Slowly Kuramas pants and boxers would slip from around his waist and down to the floor, revealing his track star legs and his eight inch long, one and a half inch thick pride and joy. Kuramas shirt was already laying upon the floor, in the far corner of the room. All across the floor was strewn a coarse and prickly straw giving him the indication of his holding place being an old barn. Kurama was nearly positive that it was straw, for the tips of his toes barely brushed over the old wooden floorboards as well as a few pieces of the prickly substance. Slowly, his captor would begin to walk around him to face him directly. From the dark shadow of the figure, his captor looked to be at least a foot taller than Kuwabara.

"Who are you?" Kurama growled through the gag, his words muffled and garbled because of the cotton cloth.

"What was that?" the figure asked softly, pulling the gag none too gently down from around Kuramas mouth so that it now looped around his neck.

"I said, 'who are you?'" Kurama snarled.

"You ought to remember **me**." the figure gave the smallest hintings of a smile as he would begin to gently trace around Kuramas chest and stomach with a long slender finger "**Surely **you haven't forgotten **me** so soon Kurama."

"Karasu...? I should've known that you would do **this** kind of thing." Kurama would narrow his emerald green eyes slightly to glare at him.

Karasu would gently slip his arms around Kuramas neck, moving closer and closer till the gap between them both was completely closed. His mask was off and Kurama trembled slightly at the powerful aura that he gave off. Karasu would nuzzle Kuramas neck playfully, breathing in the heavy scent of wild red roses that always seemed to radiate from Kuramas long silky red hair. Gently, Karasu would let his arms slip down and around Kuramas waist, beginning to slowly grind against his captives exposed member, causing Kurama to let out a soft whimper.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Karasu gently began to kiss along Kuramas neck up to his cheek.

"Go to hell and burn forever Karasu!" Kurama would snap, jerking his leg up and out to kick Karasu as hard as he could in the shins.

"Ouch!" Karasu yelped " Naughty Kitsune. That hurt. I'll have to **punish** you for that later."

"Bite me!" Kurama growled angrily, his cheeks flushed and burning a bright pink color.

"I think I will...in a while though. And I think you will **enjoy** it." Karasu leaned forwards slightly, gently pressing his mouth against Kuramas.

"Wha...?" Kuramas sentence would be lost in the sudden action of Karasu, having not expected this.

Slowly, Karasus tongue would press against Kuramas teeth, demanding entrance to his captives mouth. Kurama would resist, only to feel a painful jolt against the back of his neck, causing his teeth to part, allowing Karasus tongue entrance. As Karasus tongue explored Kuramas mouth, it would wrap and twirl around the others, playing with it as he enjoyed himself. After a few minutes, Karasu pulled back, leaving Kurama panting ever so slightly.

"Like it? There's far **more **where that came from." Karasu chuckled softly, lifting a hand to gently stroke Kuramas cheek.

"G-Get..of me..you..you freak!" Kurama stuttered slightly as he panted, catching his breath slightly.

"Why should I?" a small, sly grin would begin to appear along Karasus lips "The fun has yet to even begin."

Slowly, Karasu kneeled down in front of Kurama, leaning forwards as he slipped his hands up along Kuramas inner thighs and pushing them apart to allow him easier access. Gently at first, he would begin to nuzzle the soft skin of Kuramas inner thighs, his slender fingers gently caressing over the strong toned and tensed muscles of Kuramas legs, gripping slightly as he pressed and nuzzled against them. As he got closer to Kuramas crotch, he would begin to extend his tongue ever so slightly, adding a slightly warm moistness to every nuzzle. Once his mouth was barely a half an inch away from Kuramas slowly hardening member, his tongue would extend a bit more, beginning to slip and caress the tip of his tongue along Kuramas slightly throbbing dick.

"Ngh.." Kurama grimaced, biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

As if in response to Kuramas utterance, Karasu would move down slightly, running the tip and top of his tongue over the head of Kuramas dick, the tip of his tongue catching the head just beneath where it began, giving a slight burst of pleasure as it passed over it. Karasu would lean forwards slightly, his lips barely brushing over the tip of the head of Kuramas length, as if in a teasingly brief kiss. Slowly, Karasu would, as it seemed, use his tongue to guide the head of Kuramas cock into his mouth, just barely past his lips, before closing it around the hot and still slightly throbbing head. His tongue would gently press up against the sensitive skin just beneath the head, twirling and wrapping around it slightly, the muscles of Karasus mouth gently beginning to work upon it. Gently, he began to lean forwards even more, pulling half of Kuramas sheath into his hot moist mouth now, his tongue slipping and wrapping around it, working it along with the muscles of his cheeks and mouth, milking it in a way as he bobbed and rocked his head and neck back and forth, sucking upon Kuramas member. Kurama would squeeze his dark emerald eyes shut tightly, wishing that this would just be over with. Suddenly, a twinkling light of mischief would come to Karasus eyes, and, without a moments notice, he bit down upon Kuramas manhood, causing Kuramas eyes to fly wide open.

"AHN!" he whimpered, biting his bottom lip in order to at least try and not be too loud " W-What the hell Karasu? Let me go!"

Pulling back, Karasu would look up to Kurama with a devilish grin.

"Why? Don't you **like** it?" a hurt look would come to Karasus face, even though he was only faking it, a coy smile soon replacing the hurt look "You are **so** stubborn nowadays fox. I do wonder though...has being with Hiei changed you somehow?"

"There is **nothing** going on between Hiei and I!" Kurama snapped angrily, knowing that it wasn't the truth, as he kneed Karasu in the chin "What made you think there was?"

"Oh, nothing." Karasu shrugged with a sigh, rubbing his chin "You really **shouldn't** have done that you naughty Kitsune." with that remark now said, Karasu would slowly stand, raising a hand and striking Kurama hard across the face.

"Umpf.." Kurama grunted softly, his emerald green eyes narrowing in a hurt and angry glare at Karasu.

"Now now, you brought it upon yourself you know." Karasu would gently slip his arms around Kuramas waist, once again closing the gap between their bodies and pressing his mouth against Kuramas in a deep kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Kuramas mouth to wrap and slip amongst Kuramas mouth.

"Karasu wai.." Kuramas sentence was once against lost due to Karasus action.

Kurama would try to pull away, but Karasus arms were wrapped about him, preventing that from happening. Slowly, Karasu would let one of his hands slowly slide down Kuramas back, down along his ass, waist, and hips to move between his legs, gently stroking and caressing Kuramas cock. Kurama cringed, his dark emerald eyes squeezing shut for a moment, a moment where he wished that he hadn't taken that blasted shortcut back home. Alleyways were never a safe bet. Kurama took a long deep breath, for he knew he couldn't do anything else but take this. Though, he was determined and hell bent on not giving Karasu the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Then, out of the blue, it hit him. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He would brace himself as best he could, taking a last deep breath to gather courage, and bit down upon Karasus tongue as hard as he could. Karasu, with a cry of pain, would stumble back and away from Kurama.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Karasu yowled out in pain and anger, wiping a long trail of blood from his mouth "How dare you! Why I oughta..." *Wait.* Karasu thought. *He's **trying** to make me angry. He **wants** me to react. Perhaps he's planning something? I wonder what it might be.*

"Ought to what Karasu?" Kurama managed a small weak smile. *Come on.* he thought. *Attack me...I dare you.*

"Never mind, silly fox. I let my temper get the best of me for a moment there." Karasu wiped away another trail of blood from his mouth and gave a warm lustful smile, gently stroking Kuramas cheek "You will have to forgive me for that...I forget myself sometimes." Karasu would utter a soft sigh, casting a woeful glace out towards the window towards the top of the opposite wall "Well, I do suppose that I will just have to leave it as this for tonight...for now at least." with that now said, Karasu turned away from Kurama, starting to slowly saunter towards the old wooden doors.

"Karasu!" Kurama barked, a slight panic setting in.

"Yes my love?" Karasu paused for a moment, turning slightly back towards Kurama "What is it? I know you don't want me to go, but I'll be back tomorrow night."

"It's not that!" Kurama snapped, an annoyed tone coming to his voice now "And it wouldn't be that anyway! All I want is my pants back!" a soft sigh would slip from betwixt Kuramas lips.

"Ahhhh." Karasu nodded, a hand placing itself upon his hip as he stood for a moment, as if to ponder "Oh well...I do suppose I could..." slowly, he sauntered back over to Kurama was, his hips swaying slightly as he walked, stopping before Kurama and squatting down to pull Kuramas pants and boxers back up, eying the exposed parts longingly "See you tonight Kurama." standing, Karasu would lean forwards, pressing his lips against Kuramas in a deep kiss before turning and sauntering back towards the old wooden barn doors to leave.

"Don't count on it..." Kurama muttered softly under his breath.

"What's that my love?" Karasu paused again, turning to face Kurama in the now open doorway.

"Nothing!" Kurama snapped curtly, grimacing slightly as he heard the creaking of the door shutting, then the eerie scraping of the bolts upon the door as it was locked tight behind Karasu, who now stood outside shaking his head and smiling coyly.

"Dear dear Kitsune...I would untie you, but you'd only run away...running back to that Koroomie that you seem to love so very much. I won't let you go back to him. You **belong** to me." Karasu would call through the old wooden door "You'll forget all about him in time my love...then you will come to me..**willingly**."

"Over my dead, decapitated, and rotting corpse I will!" came Kuramas muffled response.

"My my..feisty feisty feisty...well we'll soon fix that now won't we?" Karasu gave a smirk as he sighed softly, turning, and disappearing into the surrounding forestry.


End file.
